


Mine

by Black_Calliope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good girl,” Peter murmurs, and when his fangs sink into her tender, sweet-scented neck the wolf inside him howls, wild and reins-free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote a few months ago, inspired by [this pic](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m70stnR7p51r8rblvo1_500.jpg). Because this pairing intrigues me.

There are times when Peter just pushes his fingers between Lydia’s lips, claws skidding over teeth and fingertips tingling at the sensation of how hot, how wet she is in there. Under him, Lydia closes her eyes, long lashes barely kissing skin as she moans and offers her body to her Alpha, back arching and thighs slightly parting.

“Good girl,” Peter murmurs, and when his fangs sink into her tender, sweet-scented neck the wolf inside him howls, wild and reins-free. He drives into her body and takes and takes and takes, bits of a life he’s lost, short pants and sweat pooling into every hollow of her sinuous body.

Burning together.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation can be found [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/997154).


End file.
